


written in-between the lines

by hyuckithmelon



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Confessions, First Kiss, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Hanamaki’s Love For Creampuffs makes an entrance, M/M, Matsukawa Issei is Whipped, Platonic Flirting, but is it???, there is a heavy usage of words dude and bro, yes i am making it canon that matsukawa has shit handwriting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-02
Updated: 2020-12-02
Packaged: 2021-03-10 00:27:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,718
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27841468
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hyuckithmelon/pseuds/hyuckithmelon
Summary: In which, Matsukawa Issei writes in-between the lines, and quite simply, pissing off Hanamaki Takahiro with said habit.(And Matsukawa kinda gets an idea when Hanamaki points it out.)
Relationships: Hanamaki Takahiro/Matsukawa Issei
Comments: 5
Kudos: 81





	written in-between the lines

**Author's Note:**

  * For [aikaluvs](https://archiveofourown.org/users/aikaluvs/gifts).



“Matsukawa Issei, what the actual fuck is this?!”

Issei looked up, Hanamaki had slammed both of his hands on his poor 7 year old desk. (Dear God, he was an atheist but please, may the Lord have mercy on his beloved desk.) 

“Dude, don’t use my government name like that, and it’s my homework?”

“No! I’m talking about,” Hanamaki points at his handwriting. “This!”

You see, Issei never really addressed the “chicken scratch” that happens to be his writing. And to be completely honest, no one ever copies off of his homework so why the hell does he have to care about how neat the words on the page are written. “‘Hiro, it’s literally not that bad, like bro, you can read it just fine—“

“Matsukawa fucking Issei, as my closest bro, you need to know you’re an absolute dumbass of a human. How dare you write in-between the lines?!?”

Issei sat there dumbstruck, the pencil that was in his hand hitting the table’s top. “You’re getting worked up over that?”

“Of course I am! How the fuck do you live like this?” Hanamaki looked away from Issei, proceeding to move and steal his bed. “I just never really cared?” Issei didn’t mean for it to sound like a question but really, it never bothered him. Seeing Hanamaki look distraught over his fucking shit handwriting was quite amusing regardless. “You know ‘Hiro, you’ve been hanging out around Oikawa too much. Like I get that guy has impeccable handwriting but please cut me some slack.” 

He could feel Hanamaki roll his eyes, mumbling something about how Issei doesn’t have to do much but at least have some decent handwriting. Issei heard a sudden spring from his bed; Hanamaki must’ve gotten up. “Yo, Issei— dude.”

“Yeah bro?” 

“Are my creampuffs still in your fridge?”

“Of course, why would I want to face the terrifying wrath of the wither Hanamaki Takahiro when his creampuffs were taken?” Hanamaki sprung up, off of Issei’s bed, a dumb grin on his face. “Let me just. Go and grab my babies for a hot minute.” Issei felt the corners of his mouth curl up. Hanamaki was undeniably cute when he got all excited about his creampuffs. “Yeah, go ahead, babe.” 

Hanamki grinned, “Why thank you, honey.” 

Issei watches as the pink-haired man dashes out of his room and down to the kitchen. It’s usually lonely at his place but it’s times like this—where Hanamaki causes quite a mess dashing down the hallways in the Matsukawa household—Issei can’t help but be happy his parents are out. (Issei has made it a goal that they  _ do not _ talk about the fact Hanamaki had broken a vase while they were both acting like white frat boys.) He smiles contentedly, ‘Hiro was kind of adorable sometimes.

Okay, now that’s a lie, Issei thinks Hanamaki Takahiro is cute all the time.

  
  
  
  


The idea of telling Hanamaki how he felt has always been in the back of his mind. It was hidden behind the volleyball club activities, the parental issues, the homework, it was a small new box that despite no matter how many boxes cover it—it’s there. Issei wasn’t one to come up with the most creative of ideas but he gives himself some credit with some part of it. He threw an eraser at Hanamaki. “Yo.”

“Dude, what the fuck was that for?!”

“So you want to come over today? I actually finished my work before you, so if you want to copy, you can.”

“Man, what the actual fuck?! You ask that after you throw an eraser at me? I think I can though. There’s no practice today.” Issei held a small party in his head, step one was successful. “Lit. We can take a detour and buy your creampuffs too.”

“Issei, you really know what you’re doing, huh?”

“Don’t mention it, baby.” 

The thing about Hanamaki Takahiro that Issei sometimes can’t wrap his head around is just probably, almost everything. From his pink hair, his deep voice, extreme love for creampuffs, he’s just this great guy. At first, it was something that sprung out of nowhere when the thought came to his mind: Hanamaki is really pretty. And in the way that was  _ way more  _ than the usual “bromance” they held. His smile was something that made Issei’s heart skip a beat. He may be a bit eccentric in a way, but Issei can’t help but say that he’s a little eccentric too. 

Goddamn, he really has no excuse for just how fucking whipped he is for the guy. 

He smiles as he looks back at Hanamaki, he’s sitting not too far from him yet he doesn’t notice. Issei felt around for the piece of homework.

It was for English, something about creating an essay and this was the brainstorming thing that was stupidly required for it. Issei thanks Iwaizumi—number one homie, absolutely godly, Issei loves that guy—for helping write out some of it in English. This wasn’t his final copy, but hey, it’s definitely something of confession material. 

The day went on and he was trying very hard to keep a straight face. Issei was extremely giddy, and trying to keep his tall-ass body from jumping around was proving to also be very hard. He just wanted to scream to the whole world he loves his number one best friend and bro, the full homo way. Well, that’s an exaggeration. He wouldn’t scream to the world he’s whipped as fuck for his best friend, but he’d like everyone to know how much he loves ‘Hiro. 

  
  
  
  


On their way to Issei’s house, keeping to his word, Issei took Hanamaki to the bakery selling his beloved cream puffs. Hanamaki ran around excitedly, this shit-eating grin on his face. Issei only felt more and more obliged to pay for it. (“Matsukawa Issei, please marry me.” He almost fainted hearing that, you know.) Money be damned, he loves seeing Hanamaki’s smile.

And thankfully, part two of the plan was secured and checked off. Good job, Issei.

“Dude, you seriously are up to something…” Hanamaki took a bite into the creampuff. “You finished your homework before me, you paid for my creampuffs,” he elbowed Issei at the side. “You’re not gonna like, propose to me or some shit right?”

“Maybe I will, maybe I won’t.”

“Oh you son of a bitch, I’m gonna deck you so hard.”

“Sorry, can’t hear you from down there, strawberry.”

The two fought—playfully of course, they didn’t want to get run over by a car—Hanamaki punching Issei with one hand as the other was occupied with creampuffs. Entering Issei’s home, they took off their shoes, brought up the creampuffs, and collapsed near Issei’s bed.  _ Close enough, _ they reasoned. It wasn’t long before Issei put the final part of the plan in action. 

Taking the piece of “homework” out, he set it face down on his desk. “‘Hiro, I’m going to check on my brothers, I’ll be back in a few.” Hanamaki hummed nonchalantly, he was still facing the floor. “My homework’s there so if you want to start on it, I suggest you do that.” Issei closed the door as he exited. He didn’t lie about checking on his baby brothers, the nanny probably left fifteen minutes ago. Opening the room he sees them both sleeping softly. He tries not to make sound as he awes at how cute they are. They may be absolute hellspawns when they’re awake, but he has to admit: they’re hella adorable. 

Closing the door slowly, he heads back to his room. His mind began a whirlwind of thoughts, did Hanamaki even decide to start copying it down? Would he even bother to even lift up the piece of paper? Issei really, really hoped that he’d just look at it. He’s not even one to usually worry about this kind of thing, but look where we are.

Issei puts his hand on the door knob.  _ Hanamaki Takahiro, please actually read what the paper says. _

He takes in a breath and opens the door. “Hey ‘Hiro, I’m back—“

A volleyball—his volleyball, mind you—almost smacks Issei right in the face. By some miracle, his hand stops the ball, sending it to the ground. Issei reasons that Hanamaki, indeed, has read it. “Dude, so did you like read it—“

“No shit, Sherlock. Of course I read it!” Hanamaki pulls up the paper, pointing at his handwriting again. “Bro, I know I said that you’re like, going to propose to me or some shit, but dude, what the fuck.” 

“Surprise?”

“You can’t just do that, Issei, what the hell…” Issei watches as Hanamaki takes a pillow and screams. (Was it a scream? There was literally no sound? Issei had no fucking clue.) He scratches the back of his neck. 

“Look, I get that me confessing to you… probably was a bad thing. But bro, at least give me a definite no, okay? I think I could live with that—“

He’s cut off again, this time by a paper hitting him. “Matsukawa Issei, you fucking dumbass!” Which was promptly followed by his pillow flying into his face. Sometime then, Hanamaki got up, and looked straight into Issei’s eyes. 

“Listen up, you idiot, because I have some news for you. Just so you know, I like you too, bro.”

“Dude, I declare my undying love for you in a serious tone, and you bro-zone me?”

“Of course, I’m gonna bro-zone you, you wrote in-between the damn lines!”

The two laugh. Issei felt lighter than a pen’s ink hitting paper. 

“So can I kiss you now?” Issei questioned, a smug grin sitting on his face.

“Bro, not until you fix that horrible writing of yours.” Yet despite Hanamaki saying that, Issei feels himself getting pulled in and a small peck is placed onto his lips.

“Just kidding. But seriously, Issei, fix the chicken scratch you call writing, that shit is horrible.”

Issei smirks. Well, maybe he won’t fix his handwriting skills right now. Pissing Hanamaki off because of that was extremely fun and he’d like to keep this on. Though, he can’t help but be extremely happy that this is the turn out.

Issei simply thanks his horrible yet effortless handwriting that still managed to win over Hanamaki Takahiro.

**Author's Note:**

> dude i literally got inspired to write this because cosmo complained abt this aslan guy writing in-between the lines. and *points at that tweet* is how we got here after i decided to project matsuhana onto that. in all seriousness, i do hopw you liked this because matsuhana seems to suffer from a lack of mtshn centered fics.
> 
> twt: koutaroism


End file.
